A power supply apparatus for electric-discharge machining using an alternate-current pulse system in which voltage of positive and negative polarities is applied across the gap between an object to be machined and a machining electrode is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 55117/1991
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 55117/1991